<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newspapers by UnconditionalDrarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409146">Newspapers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry'>UnconditionalDrarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Break Up, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Post-War, Supportive Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy and harry Potter broke up, but no one knows.  No one except Draco. Now Harry is engaged to Ginny, and Draco has been left with a broken heart.</p><p>Continuation of a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I know this has been long awaited for some of you as it is the follow up to one of my most popular drarry drabbles yet, the writing at the beginning isn't great but it gets better so please bear with me. Also, you're gonna hate Harry for most of this fic, but there will be the happy ending I promised. Light smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4 Months Ago</b>
</p><p>“I don’t know why you’d even bring this up, Draco” Harry groaned.</p><p>“Because I’m fucking tired of it! No one knows about us! We’ve been together for 8 months and The Prophet still writes articles about when you’re going to settle down with the <i>perfect girl!”<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry sighed in frustration.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What, you want me to go to them and say, hey, actually, I’m fucking Draco Malfoy?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Draco frowned at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, alright, but we’ve been together long enough that at least your friends should know!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why? Why do they need to know? Why can’t we stay like this, Draco!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Because I want more! I want to be more than just your dirty little secret!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well you aren’t! That’s exactly what you fucking are, you’re a secret, alright, you’re just mine. Why<br/>
Would you want to change that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Draco was silent. Harry realised what he had said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s all I’m ever gonna be isn’t it? I’m your fun until you find the person you actually want to be with”.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s not what I meant-“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“But it’s as good as what you said!” Draco screamed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry was angry, his breathing heavy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I never meant for this to go on so long, alright! That first time I fucked you wasn’t even meant to happen.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Draco gasped, his face falling.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So that’s all I am now? A mistake?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry didn’t reply.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You know what, fine. We all make mistakes. I’m sure it won’t take you long to forget this one”.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry sighed in frustration again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“If you could’ve just left this alone we’d be fucking right <i>now.<i> Why did you have to go and ruin this?”</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Draco laughed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“The only thing that’s funny is how much of a joke you are. We’re done.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The next thing Draco heard was Harry disapparating, then he fell down to the floor and just cried.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the original tumblr prompt, the timeline will start to make sense soon, I hope.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4 months Later<b></b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>Draco couldn’t help but feel hurt as yet another article was on the front page about Harry Potter’s surprise engagement to Ginny Weasley.</p>
<p>The whole world thought they’d spilt up, and they had, for almost 3 years.</p>
<p>But Ginny had come back from travelling in Europe with her quidditch team, and Harry and Draco had split up, so of course they had just, gotten back together.</p>
<p>Draco still wasn’t used to not waking up next to Harry, he still had Harry’s coffee mug in his kitchen cupboard.</p>
<p>Harry’s scent was still all over his apartment, he still even had a box of his stuff in Draco’s living room.</p>
<p>Draco still missed him, was the conclusion he made. But Harry obviously didn’t miss him.</p>
<p>Their affair together had only lasted 8 months, Harry hadn’t even told Ron or Hermione about them, never mind the press.</p>
<p>No, as far as the world was concerned Harry Potter hadn’t spent every night on Draco’s sofa watching muggle television and eating ready meals and takeaway, he didn’t have his own body wash in Draco’s shower, nor did he fall asleep in his bed every night.</p>
<p>And he certainly hadn’t fallen in love with Draco, that was for sure.</p>
<p>And that was probably what hurt the most, after 8 months of domestic living, intimate sex and constant butterflies, Harry didn’t love him back.</p>
<p>In fact he didn’t love him so much so that he’d jumped right back into his ex’s arms, not a month after breaking up with Draco.</p>
<p>They’d been apart for nearly 4 months now, and Harry still had a box of stuff at Draco’s.</p>
<p>Of course Draco didn’t have anything at Harry’s, Harry had kept their affair confined in the walls of Draco’s apartment.</p>
<p>If walls could talk, eh? Harry would probably just deny what they said anyway.</p>
<p>So Draco just sighed as he read over the evening post, staring at the rock on Ginny Weasley’s finger.</p>
<p>He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. He got up from the kitchen counter and vanished the newspaper, trying to vanish the contents from his mind, too.</p>
<p>He’d just sunk down onto the sofa and switched on the television when his floo fired up, and in stepped the unkempt wizard he’d just been trying not to think about.</p>
<p>Other than raising his eyebrows at Harry’s unexpected arrival, Draco’s expression remained unchanged at Harry’s arrival.</p>
<p>Harry, on the other hand, was rather awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other.</p>
<p>“Hi” he said nervously. Draco just grunted and turned back to the television, obviously uninterested by Harry’s arrival.</p>
<p>“Um, I came to get the rest of my stuff”.  Draco pointed to the box in the corner.</p>
<p>“Oh, right, thanks”.</p>
<p>He made his way over to the box and lifted it into his arms, now just standing there looking at him.</p>
<p>“Draco?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Why are you being like this?” Harry asked, his voice slightly raised.</p>
<p>Draco finally turned to look at him and his expression was stony, his eyes squinted at Harry.</p>
<p>“Being like what? You left me, remember.” He snarled.</p>
<p>Harry’s nostrils flared and he looked away from Draco.</p>
<p>“You know you started that fight” He accused, causing Draco’s blood to boil.</p>
<p>“Yes, I wanted you to stop hiding me and you decided that meant we had to split up, so we did, Potter. Don’t try and turn this on me”.</p>
<p>He turned back to look at the television, his breathing slightly heavier.</p>
<p>“Yeah well, none of that matters now, does it?”</p>
<p>Draco didn’t respond.</p>
<p>Harry made his way over to the fire place and had lent to reach for some floo powder when Draco spoke again.</p>
<p>“Does she know you kiss her with the same mouth you ate my arse with?”</p>
<p>Harry dropped the box next to the fireplace and stormed over to Draco.</p>
<p>“The fuck did you just say?” His voice was gruff with anger.</p>
<p>“Does she make you feel as good as I did when she sucks your cock?” Draco raised his eyebrow as he smirked.</p>
<p>Harry did his best to calm his breathing. “I know for a fact you’ve had sex with Blaise Zambini since we split up” Harry spat out harshly.</p>
<p>Draco stood up and faced him.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes I have. But I fell in love with you, not him! Now get the fuck out of my house, and back to your ginger fucking whore! I don’t ever want to see you again, Potter” Draco spat out his name as if it tasted foul in his mouth.</p>
<p>Harry just scoffed at him. “You’re not in love with me, Malfoy, we were barely even together”.</p>
<p>Draco made a yelling sound deep in his throat before he picked up the ornamental statue from his coffee table before hurling it to the ground, watching it smash.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare fucking tell me how I feel when you’re too much of a pussy to admit your own feelings. Now get the fuck out!”</p>
<p>Harry was taken aback, Draco was almost frightening when he was angry. When they’d split up he just seemed to deflate.</p>
<p>“Draco-“</p>
<p>“No, Potter. <i><br/>Get out!<i>” Draco stormed into his bathroom and slammed the door before locking it shut, and sliding down to the floor.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He covered his mouth as the tears started to run down his face, even though he willed them not to.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry just stood there in the living room, looking around and remembering what it was like to live here. How happy he was.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>What the fuck was he doing? He didn’t love Ginny, at least not like that. And they’d been broken up for three years for a reason!</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It was in that moment he decided he had to fix this.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Draco!” He shouted as he made his way over to the bathroom, dodging the pieces of statue as he went.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Draco, open this door” he sighed as he rattled the handle.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, go home. I don’t want to talk anymore”.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Then just listen. I’m sorry, I should have never ended it. I want you back, I want us back, Draco”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Draco scoffed at the words, even chuckling slightly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“That sounds almost like what you said to me to convince me to let you fuck me again the first time your engagement was in the newspaper”.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry sighed, because Draco was right.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know, I know. But I was stupid, I made a mistake. I don’t love Ginny, I don’t feel anywhere near as much for her as I do for you. You’re everything to me Draco, and I want to prove it to you. I love you, please just open the door”.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Draco’s blood was racing through his ears, he could hear his own heartbeat.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry say tensely against the door, waiting for an answer.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No”.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inbetween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry flooed out of Draco’s apartment and straight to Ron and Hermione’s. He had no idea where else he was supposed to go, he just knew he had to tell someone.</p><p>“Alright, mate?” Ron asked as he walked into their kitchen. </p><p>Hermione looked at him with concern and he was so scared he thought he might fall over.</p><p>“I have to tell you both something”. </p><p>Ron and Hermione looked at each other.</p><p>“I’m gay”.</p><p>Ron nodded his head. Harry was engaged to his sister, he’d had no idea how Ron would react.</p><p>“I thought so” was all he said.</p><p>“What? What do you mean you thought so?” Harry said defensively.</p><p>“Well, maybe not fully gay since you were with Ginny, but, I’ve seen how look at men Harry, hell, you look at me sometimes”. He smiled at Harry and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Why are you telling us this now?” Hermione asked. Harry sat down next to her at the table and sighed.</p><p>“Obviously I made a mistake getting back together with Ginny. The guy I’d been seeing, wanted me to tell people we were together, and I got scared, so I said no, and I said some pretty hurtful other things too, and I ended it”.</p><p>Hermione nodded. </p><p>“We could tell you’d been with someone, you were so happy. And then you weren’t happy, and then suddenly you were engaged to Ginny”.</p><p>Harry groaned. </p><p>“What the hell am I gonna do about Ginny?” He sighed.</p><p>“We all know she only got back with you because she’d broken up with her quidditch coach at the end of the season, mate. Besides, if you’re gay, you won’t work out anyway, will you?”</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>“You’re right, I went to see him, just now, I had some stuff left at his and we had another fight.” </p><p>“What about?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“I had a go at him for ignoring me, but I guess that was me actually being mad that it had ended, and then he was shouting about me getting back with Ginny, and then, well I’m not sure but it ended with me saying I wanted him back and him saying he doesn’t want me back”.</p><p>Ron and Hermione looked at each other again.</p><p>“Blimey, you do know how to make a good mess of things, don’t you?” </p><p>“Ron!”</p><p>“Well he does. You need to go to Ginny and then go back to him again and tell him you’ve finished with her, and that you can be together again”.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “That’s not enough, he doesn’t want to be kept as a secret”.</p><p>“Well you’ve told us about him, right? That’s the first step”.</p><p>“Next step: The Prophet?” Harry said sarcastically.</p><p>“You know that’s not what he meant” Hermione said in a reprimanding tone.</p><p>“I’ve got to at least end it with Ginny, haven’t I?” They both nodded at him.</p><p>“Harry, what’s the guys name?” Hermione asked.</p><p>Harry took a deep breath.</p><p>“Draco Malfoy”.</p><p>Hermione gasped and Ron groaned.</p><p>“Really? Out of all of the men in the world you chose that one?” </p><p>Hermione giggled a little bit.</p><p>“It’s not funny!” Harry moaned.</p><p>“Oh it is a little bit, to be honest I’d expect no one less”.</p><p>Ron chuckled. </p><p>“You always were a bit obsessed with him”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ginny?”  Harry called out as he entered her flat. They didn’t live together, not yet, anyway. </p>
<p>“In here!” She called from the living room.</p>
<p>“Hey, didn’t expect you over tonight” she smiled at him as he came into the room.</p>
<p>“We need to talk about something”.</p>
<p>Ginny frowned at him and her smile wavered.</p>
<p>“What is it?” She said, sitting down on her sofa.</p>
<p>Harry stayed standing up.</p>
<p>“I’m gay”.</p>
<p>She shook her head in confusion.</p>
<p>“What?” She replied, almost accusingly.</p>
<p>“I’m gay. I’m sorry. I should never have gotten back with you, I only did it because I was scared”.</p>
<p>“Scared?” She repeated. Her tone was getting angry. </p>
<p>“Gin, I’m sorry. But you and I both know neither of us love each other like that”.</p>
<p>“Oh we <i>both<i> do, do we? Oh well that makes this all okay then!” </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry shut his eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Tyler Antenwood?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Ginny’s head snapped round to face him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What about him?” She spat.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You and he broke up only 2 weeks before we got back together.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Ginny looked away.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sorry, Gin, I am. But I can’t change this.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She sighed.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know, and I don’t blame you, I just wish you could’ve figured it out before now”.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He shifted awkwardly and didn’t say anything.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You knew? Before we got back together?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He nodded.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You bloody idiot. So there’s someone, isn’t there?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He nodded again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Harry, you’re an idiot, an absolute idiot.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know”.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No you don’t know, because instead of being with him, you’re here, apologising for wanting to be with him”.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She took her ring off and put it on the coffee table.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Go, off you go”.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>-------------------</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Draco?” Harry shouted as he walked through the flu, into Draco’s living room. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Draco?” He shouted again, no reply as he ran around the flat.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Draco was gone. Harry’s chest sank as he realised he was alone.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He walked into Draco’s bedroom, not much had changed since he was last here. He walked over to the bed and kicked his shoes off, before sliding under the cream covers and revelling in Draco’s scent, closing his eyes and pretending he wasn’t alone.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco? Draco wake up”.</p>
<p>Draco groaned as his side was shook over and over. </p>
<p>“Why you monster?”.</p>
<p>Blaise chuckled. "I’ve got to get up for work, and you’ve got to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You haven’t even looked at today’s paper”. </p>
<p>Draco frowned and sat up, wrapping the sheets across his chest. </p>
<p>Blaise rolled his eyes at him and chucked him the mornings issue.</p>
<p>Draco just stared at the headline.</p>
<p>“Well?” Blaise asked as he way tying his tie.</p>
<p>“They’ll just get back together again so I don’t care”.</p>
<p>“She said it’s completely over and they both love other people on page three”.</p>
<p>Draco looked down at the headline again.</p>
<p>“Potter Engagement Finished, Says Ginny Weasley”.</p>
<p>“You should go and speak to him, Draco.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t deserve me, he’s a complete asshole.”</p>
<p>“Right, because he didn’t make you fall in love with him over those 8 months, that was just a coincidence?”</p>
<p>Draco sighed and rolled his head back against the headboard.</p>
<p>“You can’t keep turning up at my place and then falling asleep before we actually have sex every time he hurts your feelings” Blaise said almost cattily.</p>
<p>“Of course I can, you always open the door don’t you?”</p>
<p> Blaise snorted. </p>
<p>“I’ll buy a better door lock”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco hadn’t even noticed Ginny Weasley until she was about 4 inches away from him. He’d just come out of Blaise’s apartment and was waking down the avenue when she’d caught him.</p>
<p>“Weasley? What do you want?” He asked in shock.</p>
<p>She pulled him to the side out of the way of people walking.</p>
<p>“I know it’s you he’s in love with”.</p>
<p>Draco’s eyes went wide.</p>
<p>“Don’t even try to deny it, he told me”. </p>
<p>
  <i>What the fuck?<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“He did?” Draco stuttered.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She nodded. “No, but you’ve just confirmed what I thought, so why were you at Blaise Zambini’s apartment?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Draco felt his cheeks flush red. “I was under the impression that when he left me, <i>for you<i>, that I could fuck whomever I pleased”.</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Ginny nodded. “So you’re not in love with him, Harry, that is?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Draco bit his lip.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“If you’re both in love with each other why make this so hard for yourselves?“</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Backwards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3 Months Ago<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Draco had taken the day off work when he’d seen the mornings issue of the prophet that day. At first he didn’t know how to feel, it was if his mind has gone numb.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Eventually he started crying, the shaky, uncontrollable kind. He sobbed as he read the article, the picture that took up half the page of Harry and the girl Weasley laughing together that changed to him kissing her, and that bloody ring.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>The stone was enormous, he’d no idea how many carats it had to be. </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>He hadn’t even really realised that he and Harry were broken up. He thought Harry would just need time to cool down and then he’d come back to him and tell him he was sorry, and they would’ve just gone back to being happy. Had he been seeing Ginny while he was with Draco? He can’t have been, they’d practically been living together at Draco’s.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Then he’d started to get angry. Harry’s stuff was still at his house, in his room, their room. He’d incinerated the newspaper and then screamed in his kitchen, spelling mugs and plates to the floor with a deafening crash.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>He walked through the chaos into his living room and collapsed into the sofa, crying again. How could Harry do this to him?</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>His head started to hurt from the crying, so he’d flicked on the television to help himself drift off into sleep, hugging himself tightly. He was woken up by the sound of his floo and turned to look.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>It was Harry, why the fuck was he here? Draco wiped his nose on his sleeve and straightened himself up.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“I came to get my stuff.” Harry said matter of factly.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Draco nodded, deflating. He stayed sat curled up on the sofa as Harry walked into the kitchen.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“What happened in here?” Harry said with concern as he stepped on the shards of the broken crockery.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Draco just shrugged under his gaze.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>He lowered his eyes as he heard Harry walking over to him, crockery snapping under his feet.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Draco, talk to me”. </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“What more is there to say?” He said weakly, his voice shaking. </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>He felt Harry’s thumb on his cheek wipe away a tear and couldn’t help but keen into the touch.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Harry’s other arm slowly wound itself around his waist and pulled Draco onto his waist, lifting him into the air.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Draco cling to him tightly and sniffled into his shoulder. </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Harry shushed him and stroked his hair as he took them both into Draco’s bedroom.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Draco didn’t realise what was happening until Harry had laid him down and started to undress himself.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“What are you doing?” He said more confidently.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Harry looked at him pointedly and sighed. </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Come on, one last time lovey, come on”. Draco didn’t protest as his own belt was unbuckled.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>They were both naked now, and Harry was kissing him, really kissing him. Draco couldn’t help it let himself indulge in this fucked up fantasy, he clung to Harry’s hair like his life depended on it. </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“So good for me always, oh how good you are” Harry cooed as he pulled Draco’s leg up over his hip.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Draco moaned out as a lubed finger breached him, no one had done this to him for almost a month.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Can you take it for me baby? Can you?” Harry asked as he kissed at Draco’s neck. </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>He nodded with his eyes clamped shut and threw his arms back as he felt Harry getting ready to breach him. </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“So good, aren’t you?” Harry moaned as he pushed into Draco. They moved slowly, rhythmically against each other.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“More” Draco cried out, his hips desperately bucking upwards.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Harry smiled at him before kissing him deeply, melting Draco into him. He lace his fingers with Draco’s as they continued to kiss, the pace of their love making intensifying.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Draco sighed as they both came, Harry’s face pressed against his neck. He closed his eyes as he felt Harry pull out of his body.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“What now?” He asked quietly.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Do you want me to stay?”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>Only if you’ll stay forever <i></i></i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>Draco just nodded. He felt Harry spell them both clean as he was pulled onto Harry’s broad chest and fingers started to run through his hair.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>He sighed contently and snuggled in closely, letting himself drift off peacefully.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Twisting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the second time that night Draco was woken abruptly by sounds coming from his home. He was alone in the bed, his neck ached from the way he has been laid down.</p>
<p>He hurriedly got out of the bed and pulled on a T-shirt.</p>
<p>“Harry?” He called out as he walked into his open plan living room. He could see Harry in the kitchen and saw him flinch at Draco’s voice, sighing at being caught.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” He asked quietly from the doorway. </p>
<p>“I’m leaving, Malfoy, I told you I came to get my stuff.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t” Draco said desperately, walking towards Harry. </p>
<p>He grabbed his arm and tried to pull him into him but Harry pushed him away.</p>
<p>“It’s over, Malfoy, come on!” Harry yelled, still not looking at him. Draco looked away with tears in his eyes and noticed Harry had fixed all of the plates. </p>
<p>“Why did you stay, then? If you’re just going to leave again?” He asked quietly.</p>
<p>Harry looked at him cruelly and laughed. </p>
<p>“So I could fuck you again, you idiot, what did you think?”</p>
<p>Draco frowned, forcing the tears to stay in his eyes. “Fuck you, Potter” he turned to leave the kitchen.</p>
<p>“No, fuck you, Malfoy, why’d you have to go an ruin us?” Harry had pressed himself against Draco now, forcing the blonde to look up at him.</p>
<p>“I thought you loved me” he choked out.</p>
<p>Harry groaned and slammed his hands down on the counter at either side of Draco.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter that I love you, I can’t-“</p>
<p>“If matters to me!” Draco yelled, trying to get out of Harry’s grasp.</p>
<p>“No, baby, look at me”.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head, pushing his arms into Harry’s chest. </p>
<p>Harry took his wrists into his hands and held Draco there as he kissed him. </p>
<p>Draco felt the tears run down his face as he let himself be kissed once more. Harry rested his forehead against his.</p>
<p>Draco used this to push past Harry and walk out into the living room. He noticed that Harry had collected all his stuff up and piled it up against the wall.</p>
<p>“Get your stuff and get out” Draco scowled, his words sharp.</p>
<p>Harry looked at him sadly but Draco was having none of it. Get out and don’t come back.”</p>
<p>“I can’t carry it all now, I’ll be back for the rest”.</p>
<p>“Fine” Draco sank down into the sofa and watched as Harry struggled to hold everything. </p>
<p>He noticed a mug he’d bought for Harry in the top of one of the boxes he was holding. On the side of it it read “worlds best kisser”, a joke between the two of them. Draco had a matching one still in the cupboard.</p>
<p>Rage simmered in Draco at the sight of it. He hadn’t even realised he’d done it until the shatter sounded as the mug hit the floor, having wandlessly flown from the top of the box.</p>
<p>Harry just looked at him and sighed, but he didn’t say anything’s a he made his way to the floo.</p>
<p>Draco closed his eyes as he heard Harry mumble his address, and then he was gone.</p>
<p>Alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Collateral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up still in Draco’s apartment, clinging tightly to Draco’s pillow. His scent was fading away, leaving Harry. He knew he had to find Draco or he’d go mad.</p><p>He got up and made his way over to the shower, standing under the water and letting it wash over him. He reached for one of Draco’s ridiculous shower gels and slathered himself in the smell, before getting out and finishing washing himself. </p><p>Pansy Parkinson was Draco’s best friend, surely she’d know where he was staying. </p><p>He cast a scourgify over yesterday’s clothes and pulled them on, before walking into the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He felt to sick to eat anything.</p><p>As he waited for the kettle to boil he opened the cupboard to find a mug and was taken aback when his shattered mug was sat their looking at him, small lines visible from where a repairo had been cast on it.</p><p>Draco had kept it. He’d kept part of Harry. Why had Harry been such an asshole? He felt like a complete idiot as the kettle started to whistle.</p><p>He had to find Pansy Parkinson. He had to find Draco.</p><p>---------------</p><p>“Why the fuck would I help you find him, Potter?” She spat as he sat down in her office. Pansy ran a chain of rather successful bars, which was how Harry had been able to find her.</p><p>“Please, I’ve been a complete idiot and he’s not been home in two days, you must know where he is.”</p><p>She looked at him for a second. “I know how you’ve treated my friend these past few months, there’s nothing you could do or say that would make me help you find him”.</p><p>Harry sighed and held his face in his hands.</p><p>“Is he at Blaise’s?” He asked bitterly.</p><p>“No, but he was. If you did what was right, I’m sure he’d find his way to you” She room a swig of her wine.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, not knowing what she meant.</p><p>“It’s not enough for just him to know you love him”. Her expression never broke but he saw an intensity in her eyes.</p><p>He stood up from the couch. </p><p>“Tell him that I love him, tell him that I’m going to prove it, and I need him to come back to me”.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow. “I suppose I do owe you a life debt”.</p><p>He frowned at her before remembering what happened at the start of the war.</p><p>“He’s my whole life, Parkinson, your only debt is to him”.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>“Mr Potter, I didn’t know we had an appointment”.” Barnabas Cuffe said with surprise as Harry entered his office. </p><p>“We don’t, but I’m sure you can make time for me” Harry spoke confidently as he sat down in his grey muggle suit.</p><p>“Of course, what is it you wanted to discuss?”</p><p>“I want to write an article for your newspaper”. </p><p>Mr Cuffe looked shocked but jumped at the opportunity. “Absolutely, you can have the first three pages of The Prophet, or more if you need it!”</p><p>Harry smiled curtly and nodded. “Three should do”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d been a week since Harry’s article had dropped and the world had gone absolutely mad. His floo had to be shut and wards intensified for the sheer amount of people trying to break in. His phone and owl had been bombarded, but there was still no sign of Draco. </p>
<p>He’d been back to Draco’s flat everyday waiting for him to turn up, but to no avail. He’d been to every house he could think of that Draco’s family owned or still own, he’d stalked both Blaise and Pansy but had had no luck. </p>
<p>Harry had just stepped through his front door and was thinking about what curry to order in for dinner when he noticed that his living room light was turned on, and he knew he hadn’t left it like that.</p>
<p>He pulled his want out as he made his way through his flat to his living room and froze when he saw who was sat on his sofa.</p>
<p>Draco.</p>
<p>He ran forward but Draco held a hand out to stop him and he froze in place.</p>
<p>“Draco I-“ but he was then signalled to be quiet.</p>
<p>Draco pointed at the chair opposite him and Harry sat down expectantly.</p>
<p>Draco picked up the newspaper from his lap and shook it out, before starting to read the front cover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Impact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Loves Another man”.</p><p>“Today’s issue of the Daily Prophet is a special one, and finally answers some of the questions we’ve all been dying to ask. I, Barnabas Cuffe have had the pleasure of being able to interview Mr Potter on his recent engagement and sudden split up”.</p><p>“So, Mr Potter, can you tell me why you and Miss Ginevra Weasley ended your engagement?”</p><p>“Why yes, white easily. I love Ginny, and she loves me, but we are not in love with each other. In fact, we’re both in love with other people. Her, her quidditch coach, and me, a man whom I fell so head over heels for but was too stupid to realise.”</p><p>“And how did you meet this man?”</p><p>“We’ve known each other for quite a long time, but I didn’t properly get to know him until just over a year ago, when we met again at a mutual friend’s 18th  Birthday Party. He took me back to his house and in the morning I never wanted to leave”.</p><p>“So why did the two of you split up? And why did you propose to your former girlfriend, Ginny?”</p><p>“I was scared, really, a coward. The man I love wanted me to admit my love for him, instead of hiding him, and like an idiot instead of listening to his feelings I completely disregarded them for my own. So instead of telling people I loved him, I just hurt him instead.”</p><p>“The reason I proposed to Ginny was out of convenience more than anything. We’d stopped dating when we were 17, but we’d always been expected to get married after the war anyway. She’d just come back from her European Tour and had also gone through a breakup, so we agreed it could work for both of us”.</p><p>“But of course, it couldn’t, partly because you loved other people but also because, you’re gay, is that correct?”</p><p>“Yes, although I’ve tried to convince myself otherwise at times, I am. And that is something I should be proud of, rather than trying to hide away”.</p><p>“What do you think the man you’re talking about will think when he reads this? How will he feel?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, to be quite honest. He can be rather high strung and unforgiving, but he’s also intelligent and caring and all I can hope is that even though I’ve hurt him and said unforgivable things to him, is that he still loves me. The eight months of his life that he gave to me were the happiest and most magical I’ve ever experienced.</p><p>My life has not been easy, but every day with him was just carefree and happy. We never argued or got on each others nerves, we just ate muggle food together and watched rubbish muggle television, and he’d lay in my lap and I’d stroke his hair. And we were happy, That’s what I’ve missed the most. I miss his smile and his laughter and the way his eyes would light up when he finished something or got something right.</p><p>I miss how his cheeks would flush when I kissed him or told him that he was handsome, I miss dancing around his kitchen to terrible Celestine songs. </p><p>I miss our weekends in bed together, eating breakfast in bed and then reading or just talking or just being together. I miss doing everything with him”.</p><p>“That’s rather a lot, isn’t it? I’m sure our readers will also feel a lot when reading this. Now, Mr Potter, how do you feel?”</p><p>“I feel like a complete and utter idiot, I wish I had a time turner to go and fix everything I did to him. I feel as though some part of me is missing, as if he’s kept my heart and it’s calling out to me. But most of all, I wish, wish, wish he would come back to me”.</p><p>Harry sat there for over five minutes as Draco read the whole article to him. They sat in silence as Draco folded the newspaper and looked across at Harry.</p><p>“So you love me?” He said softly, almost smiling at Harry.</p><p>Harry smiled deeply back at him. </p><p>“Might do” he replied heartily.</p><p>“So” Draco sighed.</p><p>“So” Harry repeated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Clarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <a href="https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/">here</a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>One Year Later<b></b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>Draco was sat at the kitchen table on a bright and sunny Tuesday morning when the article was released. </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>He shook the paper before reading the headline aloud;</b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>“Harry Potter announces engagement to former enemy turned lover, Draco Malfoy”.</b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>Harry chuckled as he sat down beside him at their kitchen table and passed him his toast.</b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>“Well, they could have used a better picture of us. I’m sure half of the wizarding world hates you now, Potter”.</b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>Draco smiled at him as he rolled his eyes. “At least they hate us both together, now, <i>Potter” <i> Harry jibed.</i></i></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>“Who said I was taking your last name?” Draco said in a mocking shocked tone.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>“We both know you will” Harry said contently as he bit into his slightly burned toast.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>“Maybe, maybe not” Draco said childishly as he tuned to the crosswords in the paper. </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>“Will you at least wear a white dress for me?” Harry asked enticingly.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>“Absolutely not” Draco replied haughtily.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>“Not even some stockings?”</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>Draco smirked and turned to face his fiancé.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>“I might find that agreeable” he said with a pouty smile.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>Harry’s grin widened and he got up from his seat.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>Draco’s eyes went wide as he got down on his knees in front of Draco.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>“Harry, no, I’ve got to go to work!” He dries out as Harry unbuckled his belt.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>“Harry” he said in a more serious tone.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>“You can be late” he cut Draco off.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>Draco rolled his eyes but relaxed anyway. “Fine, come on then”.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>Harry grinned again slyly as he slipped Draco out of his trousers.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>“If that’s all it takes we’re going to be very happily married”.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>Draco snickered. “Happily ever after”.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>The End.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thak you for reading! Hopefully this made sense and you were able to enjoy it, I always struggle with endings but I hope this one was satisfactory. I know people may have a few issues with this, they on't have a perfect relationship and I genuinely believe Drarry would have rather a dysfunctional relationship, but still love each other. Draco is not forcing Harry out, it is quite common for gay people to refuse to come out out of shame or fear of judgement, but Harry was not in any danger if he were to came out so it was what needed to happen. Any questions please feel free to comment, and if you haven't come from my tumblr, click <a href="https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/">here</a> to check it out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>